Luz de luna
by Murazatori
Summary: Han pasado meses desde que Mewtwo se enfrentó a Genesect en New Tork, ella salió victoriosa y acepto su propia existencia, aunque aún siente un vacío en su corazón que solo su contraparte de Kanto puede llenar ¿Ash lograra unirlos? ¿Cómo será este encuentro? I lo más importante ¿Nacerá un nuevo sentimiento entre ambos? —¿Porqué la vida es maravillosa?—; —Porque...—
1. Capitulo 01

**Capítulo 1: El encuentro.**

Era un hermoso día en la región de Kanto, cada día los entrenadores iban de un lado a otro junto a sus pokémon, sin saber que eran observados por un extraño pokémon que era la primera vez que estaba en esa región así que no lo conocía del todo, solo lo conocía por las historias de un chico proveniente de dicha región, sin embargo, también le conto algo que cambiaría para siempre su vida.

_En la ciudad de New Tork meses atrás el pokémon legendario Mewtwo se enfrentó a Genesect otro pokémon legendario que al igual que Mewtwo fueron creados artificialmente por los humanos, pero Mewtwo obtuvo la victoria que casi les costó la vida a ambos ya que supero su límite._

_Después de la batalla Genesect comprendió sus errores, y dejo de ver a todos como enemigos y comenzó una nueva vida junto a sus compañeros en New Tork, mientras Mewtwo se prepara para partir en su viaje por el mundo a buscar un hogar._

—_Espera Mewtwo —dice un chico de aproximadamente quince años junto a un Pikachu—. ¿Ya te vas?_

—_Sí Ash. Es hora de que yo misma encuentre un lugar donde pueda vivir en paz —dice usando levitación para elevarse. _

—_E-Espera. Antes de que te vayas, tengo que decirte algo —dice Ash nervioso pensando las palabras apropiadas—. Bueno… hace un rato me preguntaste como supe tu nombre. Pues yo se tu nombre porque… como decirlo… —dice tomando todo el aire que pudo hasta decir— es que en realidad… existe otro Mewtwo en este mundo._

_En ese momento Mewtwo abrió los ojos de par en par era la primera vez en su vida que se sorprendía tanto, muchas emociones recorrían por su mente, no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste, tenía muchas emociones juntas que eran difíciles de explicar._

—_Ash… te agradezco que me lo hayas contado —dice mientras se transforma en su forma mega—. Tomare en cuenta esa información._

_Después de dicha conversación Mewtwo se retiró a toda velocidad, dejando sorprendido a Ash y a sus amigos. _

—Cada vez que recuerdo ese momento, siento un extraño sentimiento, es la primera vez que me siento así —dice mientras observa el cielo—. Aun me pregunto, si es verdad lo que dijo Ash, ¿existe otro Mewtwo? Me gustaría saber más pero, el único que sabe de ese Mewtwo es Ash, yo… puedo sentir su energía cerca de aquí. Se encuentra… en ese lugar —usando levitación se fue volando hacia una dirección determinada.

* * *

Mientras en Pueblo Paleta Ash había regresado desde su viaje por la región de Treselia y el archipiélago Decolora, ahora se preparaba para su viaje por la región de Karos meses después de su cumpleaños, por el momento se encontraba en su casa junto a Pikachu con quien compartió años de viajes por las regiones del mundo pokémon.

—Oye Pikachu… —Ash tomo la palabra observando a su amigo— aún me pregunto cómo estará Mewtwo en este momento.

—Cuál de los dos Mewtwos —dice en idioma pokémon.

—Ambos, me gustaría saber si se encontraron o algo parecido —dice apoyándose en la ventana.

—Ash. Eso lleva tiempo, además no sabemos nada del Mewtwo que conocimos hace años —dice Pikachu.

—Eso lo sé, pero quien sabe —dice mientras acaricia la cabeza de Pikachu.

—Tienes razón. Aunque me gustaría que ambos se encontraran —dice Pikachu mientras observa fuera de la ventana.

—Un segundo. Ya sé, puedo comunicarme con Mewtwo para contarle todo —dice Ash tomando a Pikachu entre sus brazos.

—¿Ash estás hablando enserio? —dice mirándolo fijamente pero Ash asintió—. Como puedes comunicarte con Mewtwo si ni siquiera sabes dónde está.

—Recuerda que puedo sentir el aura. Tal vez, logre sentirla y poder comunicarme con él —dice mientras cierra los ojos y levanta su brazo tratando de concentrarse para sentir el aura—. Lo encontré.

* * *

Mientras en una parte no muy lejana a pueblo paleta un pokémon con una capa se encontraba en el profundo bosque, ese pokémon había conocido a Ash años atrás ese pokémon era Mewtwo que había sentido el llamado de Ash, quien se trataba de comunicar con él.

—¿Ash? —dijo sorprendido después de reconocer su voz—. ¿Cómo es que…?

—No hay tiempo para explicar —interrumpió—. Necesito hablar urgente contigo.

—¿Hablar? Sobre que —dijo confundido.

—Tienes que venir a mi casa en pueblo paleta, ahí te contare todo. Es una sorpresa —dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Claro, iré lo más rápido que pueda no estoy muy lejos —dice comenzando a elevarse.

* * *

De vuelta a la casa de Ash este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, dando a entender que Mewtwo se dirigía hacia su casa.

—Perfecto, ahora solo falta encontrar a… —no termino la frase debido a que sintió que golpeaban a su ventana él y Pikachu se miraron confundidos ¿Quién puede ser? así que se acercó a la ventana para abrirla para ver quién era hasta que escucho una voz conocida.

—¿Ash? —se escucha una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la ventana.

«Esa voz», dice abriendo la ventana confirmando sus sospechas—. Hablando de la reina de Roma, justo estábamos hablando de ti Mewtwo —dice observando a la forma mega de Mewtwo y le hizo una señal para que entrara.

—¿Hablando de mí? y de que se trataba —dice mirándolo fijamente.

—Es una sorpresa. Así que no cambies de forma hasta que llegue —dice con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Si quieres Pikachu puede mostrarte parte de la habitación.

—Ven Mewtwo —dice Pikachu haciéndole señales para que lo siguiera—. Mira, estas son medallas de gimnasio.

—¿Medallas de gimnasio? Para que sirven —dice mirando la gran cantidad de medallas.

—Si reúnen las ocho medallas de una región, se puede entrar a la liga pokémon. Es una especie de torneo —dijo mientras observa nostálgico.

—Un torneo, y de que son las medallas doradas —dice observando las medallas que estaban apartadas del resto.

—Esas son las medallas del battle frontier, y esa copa que está ahí la gano en la liga naranja.

—Vaya. Y por cuanto tiempo has estado viajando —dice mirando a Pikachu fijamente.

—Ash comenzó su viaje a los diez años, y pronto cumplirá los dieciséis —dice mirando las fotos de Ash y todos quienes los acompaño en sus viajes—. La primera foto fue tomada hace cinco años.

—¿Y quiénes son ellos? —pregunta mirando fijamente la fotografía.

—El más alto es Brock, era un líder de gimnasio y ahora está estudiando para ser doctor y la chica es Misty, también es una líder de gimnasio y la novia de Ash —después de decir eso Ash se interpuso.

—¡¿Eh?! Pero si ni siquiera es mi novia—dice con la cara toda roja.

—Te gustaría —dice en idioma pokémon pero Ash solo desvió la mirada, Mewtwo no pudo evitar reírse, así estuvieron por una hora. Hasta que nuevamente se escuchó un golpe por la ventana él no hizo nada más que suspirar, y nuevamente se dirigió a la ventana.

«Debe ser él», piensa mientras abre la ventana nuevamente—. Cuanto tiempo, Mewtwo —después de aquellas palabras el Mewtwo que había llegado primero se volteó para ver de quien se trataba, quedando sorprendida.

«Imposible», pensó con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Han pasado cuatro años, has crecido —dice sonriéndole—. Ahora me puedes explicar por qué me llamaste.

—Es algo un poco difícil de explicar, tal vez no lo creas al principio —dice mirando a la forma mega.

—¿Quién es él? —dice mirando a la forma confundido.

—Mejor dicho ella. Pues es una larga historia —dice haciéndole una señal para que se acercara.

—Por qué se parece a mí y a Mew —dice mirándola fijamente haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

—Bueno, se parece más a ti de lo que crees —dice Ash tomando uno de sus hombros—. Hazlo él no te hará daño —le sonríe pero ella estaba muy nerviosa lo que le había dicho era cierto, no era única en su especie. Solo asintió y una energía de color azul la rodeaba como si fuera a evolucionar hasta que se transformó a su forma original.

—Mi nombre es Mewtwo —dice con una voz suave. El otro Mewtwo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos la miro de arriba abajo para encontrar alguna diferencia. La diferencia no era notable a simple vista, pero si había diferencias. La armadura que rodeaba su pecho era diferente, sus rasgos faciales eran diferentes en lo demás eran exactamente iguales, aunque ella era unos centímetros más baja.

—Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto Ash —dijo mirando al susodicho, pero este no hizo nada más que sonreír.

—Siéntate, esta historia será algo larga —dijo sentándose en una silla cercana.

En ese momento Ash tomo aire profundamente. Entonces le conto todo, lo ocurrido con el ejército Genesect, la ciudad de New Tork y cuando Mewtwo y Genesect estuvieron a punto de morir, y su forma mega. Pero este solo lo miraba confundido, después observo al otro clon. Noto que ella tenía una figura mucho más delgada y era pues… femenina. Su pelaje era grisáceo claro, casi blanco, su cola, también era un tono más claro que el suyo.

—Ya veo… —dice en una pose pensativa.

—Entonces, que dices Mewtwo —dice Ash levantándose de su silla mirándolo fijamente.

—Yo… tendré que pensarlo un momento, lo admito es muy difícil de creer —dice mirando al segundo clon, después se levantó de donde estaba sentado—. Aunque me gustaría recibir información por parte de ella, a solas.

En ese momento tanto Ash como Pikachu asintieron y se retiraron de la habitación dejando a ambos solos. Mientras fuera de la habitación Ash poso su oído en la puerta para poder escuchar mientras su compañero eléctrico hacia lo mismo, realmente parecían interesados por saber algo más, algo que ambos clones no les había contado, aunque solo había silencio.

—Oye… sé que estas sorprendida, yo también lo estoy. Pero necesito hacerte unas preguntas —Mewtwo tomo la palabra rompiendo el silencio.

—Haz las que quieras, después de todo… no tengo nada que ocultar —dijo el segundo clon entrelazando sus brazos desviando la mirada.

—… ¿En qué laboratorio fuiste creada? —pregunto haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—No lo recuerdo con claridad. Aunque… recuerdo perfectamente que fui creada por el equipo Rocket —contesto causando que Mewtwo quedara sorprendido abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—¿Cómo? Yo destruí el laboratorio junto con los datos de Mew y los científicos, ninguno quedo con vida. Además borre la memoria de todos los que intentaron controlarme en esa ocasión —dijo recordando aquel momento.

—¿No lo sabías? Habían dos laboratorios dirigidos por el equipo Rocket —respondió sorprendiéndolo

—En realidad… nunca pensé en esa posibilidad —desvió la mirada por unos segundos.

—Ya me di cuenta —dijo en tono burlón pero este solo contesto con un gruñido.

—¿Y por qué te transformas en lo de hace un rato?

—Es una forma mega, gracias a eso mi velocidad aumenta el triple, lo uso de vez en cuando —contesto.

—Pero, por que solo tú puedes hacer eso —dijo mirándola fijamente.

—… No quiero hablar de eso…—contesto apretando el puño.

* * *

Mientras fuera de la habitación Ash y Pikachu escuchaban toda la conversación, sin dejar detalle por alto.

—Ahora que lo pienso tiene algo de sentido —dice como si hubiera sacado una conclusión—: Si realmente querían al "pokémon más poderoso de todos" era obvio que tendrían por lo menos dos laboratorios en caso de algo, además si ambos tenían éxito tendrían que ser del género opuesto, para… reproducirse.

—¿Ash desde cuando has empezado a usar el cerebro? —dijo en idioma pokémon, tomando un tono burlón.

—Pikachu, ahora no es el momento para bromas, no me dejas escuchar —dice en tono de reproche, para que nuevamente posara su oído en la puerta.

* * *

De nuevo dentro de la habitación, ambos pokémon aún seguían con el interrogatorio.

—Ahora, necesito saber algo —dijo Mewtwo mirándola fijamente—, necesito saber tu nombre.

—Mi nombre, sabes que mi nombre es Mewtwo —dice la hembra mirándolo molesta.

—Pero también es el mío. Y para evitar confusiones necesito que me digas algún otro nombre, ósea tenías un nombre aparte —dijo mirándola fijamente.

—Mi nombre. Te lo diré pero, promete que no te vas a reír —dijo ella dando un suspiro forzado, entonces el macho asintió—, mi otro nombre es Megami.

—Megami… y quien te puso ese nombre —pregunto Mewtwo, mirándola de reojo.

—Uno de los Genesect, siempre me llamaba así después de aquel… incidente, aunque no me gusta ese nombre, me acostumbre —contesto desviando la mirada.

—Pero, por que dijiste que me iba a reír —pregunto confundido aunque ella desvió más la mirada.

—Nada, olvídalo —dijo volviendo su mirada—. Fueron muchas preguntas por hoy —se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola, causando que Ash perdiera el equilibrio y cayera dentro de la habitación junto a Pikachu—. No es así Ash, sabía que nos estabas escuchando.

—Lo que tú digas Megami —le sonrió aun en el suelo, ella no hizo nada más que suspirar ayudándolo a levantarse, ya de pie recibió una llamada en su videomisor, al ver de quien se trataba se puso completamente nervioso—. ¿Misty?

—Claro que soy yo, quien más te llamaría —dijo molesta la líder de gimnasio—. Ash… esto… me preguntaba si podías ir a ciudad celeste. Necesito que vengas urgentemente.

—Pues… depende, es que unos amigos están en mi casa y, puede ser mañana —dijo nervioso tratando de evitar que Misty viera a los dos Mewtwos desde la cámara.

—¿Amigos, que clase de amigos? —pregunta confundida.

—No me creerías si te lo dijera —miro de reojo a Mewtwo, causando que Misty lo observara extraño.

—Entonces mañana nos vemos. Adiós —corto la llamada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ash no hizo nada más que suspirar con alivio —Que bueno que no los vio.

—Pero Ash, esa tal Misty ya me conoce.

—Pero a ella no, imagínate si Misty ve a dos Mewtwos, conociéndola le daría un infarto —señalo al Mewtwo femenino—. Aparte… últimamente me pongo nervioso con solo escuchar su nombre.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo cruzado de brazos—. Así que te pones nervioso cuando escuchas su nombre, no me sorprende.

—¡tú también! No me digas que también piensas eso Mewtwo —le dijo Ash molesto.

—¿pensar qué? —lo miro confundido, cosa que hizo que Ash se sonrojara fuertemente.

—Olvídalo —desvió la mirada y se acercó a la ventana—. No puedo creer que ya este anocheciendo.

—Que rápido pasa el tiempo —Megami tomo la palabra también mirando la ventana.

—Chicos —Ash se volteó mirando a ambos pokémon—. Tienen un lugar donde quedarse en la noche —ambos negaron—, porque no se quedan aquí, mi mamá no se dará cuenta de la presencia de ambos.

—¿Ash crees que es una buena idea? —pregunta Mewtwo— digo porque no es necesario que te metas en problemas por nuestra causa.

—No se preocupen, estaré bien, además pueden estar en mi cuarto —se dirige hacia su armario este tenía un estilo oriental y deslizo la puerta dejando ver que estaba vacío y con dos separaciones—. Pueden dormir aquí.

—Me parece una buena idea —Pikachu sonrió alegremente.

Megami no hizo nada más que bufar —No se tu pero yo me quedo —le dijo a Mewtwo mirándolo fijamente, él solamente suspiro.

—Está bien yo también me quedo. Pero me quedo en la litera de abajo —dijo causando que tanto Ash como Pikachu sonrieran internamente, también soltaron una leve risa con lo último.

«¡Fase uno completada!», pensó Ash sonriendo.

«Ash que estas tramando», le dijo Mewtwo con la mirada, pero una voz grito desde el piso inferior.

—¡Ash hora de cenar! —era una voz femenina y madura, por lógica ambos Mewtwos dedujeron que era su madre.

—¡Ya voy! Chicos pueden esperar un momento, quieren que les traiga algo —ambos negaron a la ofrenda—. Entonces… nos vemos después, que disfruten su estadía.

Ash se retiró de la habitación siendo seguido por su compañero eléctrico dejando a los clones solos nuevamente. Había un silencio incomodo, ambos lo notaron pero ninguno quería romper el silencio, ambos se preguntaban por qué Ash los había llamado, o mejor dicho que era lo que el chico de pueblo paleta estaba tramando, estuvieron así hasta que Mewtwo rompió el silencio.

—Oye… así que… fuiste creada por el equipo Rocket —dijo rompiendo el silencio, ello causo que ella se sobresaltara.

—Si… aunque… no quiero pensar en eso —lo quedo mirando unos segundos, luego desvió la mirada hacia la ventana—. Además… todo este tiempo todas las noches veía la luna, yo… me identificaba con ella por qué… —hizo una breve pausa.

Mewtwo solo la miro sorprendido, ambos tenían tantas cosas en común. Aunque no tuvieron el mismo pasado, ambos se identificaban con la luna, y buscaban el propósito de su existencia.

—… No hay luna sin sol… —completo la frase en un susurro

—Y… si no fuera por Mew… ¿nosotros no estaríamos aquí verdad? —dice desviando la mirada hacia Mewtwo sonriendo.

—Tienes razón… —contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Mejor me iré a dormir —se dirige hacia el armario y cierra la puerta deslizándola fuertemente.

—Nos vemos mañana —dice desviando la mirada hacia la ventana_._

Después de unos minutos Ash volvió a la habitación. Ya era de noche Mewtwo se encontraba mirando fijamente por la ventana, estaba observando la luna ya que siempre solía mirarla durante las noches ya que también se sentía identificado con ella. No noto la presencia del joven entrenador hasta que este le hablo.

—Te sientes bien Mewtwo —dijo Ash causando que se sobresaltara.

—¿Ash? No sentí que venias. Y si estoy bien, en estos años estoy acostumbrado a estar despierto hasta tarde —Mewtwo miro por unos segundos a su amigo para luego ver nuevamente la luna.

—¿Oye, que has estado haciendo todos estos años? —pregunto interesado.

—Bueno… en estos cuatro años he estado en muchos lugares, decidí volver a Kanto por un tiempo antes de retomar mi viaje —Mewtwo contesto mirando de reojo.

—Ya veo. Oye, que te parece todo lo que paso hoy —le dijo sonriendo, al parecer el chico que conoció no ha cambiado.

—Te refieres a Megami. Aun no sé qué decir, sigo algo sorprendido por este asunto. Todo este tiempo pensé que era único en mi especie, pero resulta que en realidad es todo lo contrario, además… es una hembra —miro fijamente la luna y nuevamente observo a Ash.

—¿Te sentías solo, verdad? —pregunto causando que Mewtwo abriera los ojos de la sorpresa Ash había dado en el blanco.

—Te seré sincero, después de lo ocurrido en Monte Quena, recuerdas que… deje que los demás clones estén libres. Desde ese entonces empecé a viajar por todas partes y encontré esta capa, así fueron todos estos años. También bueno… te he estado viendo con mis poderes, en caso de que estuvieras en problemas.

—Vaya… has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos —le dijo sonriéndole—. Además ustedes dos tienen historias muy parecidas. Ella al principio no confiaba mucho en los humanos, nosotros tuvimos que casi arriesgar nuestras vidas para ganarnos su confianza y… ella ha sufrido mucho en su vida. Pero lo mejor es que ella te cuente eso, solo dale un tiempo.

—Creo que lo mejor es darnos un tiempo para poder adaptarnos a esto, Además creo que esto le está afectando más a ella que a mí aunque no lo demuestre —miro hacia donde ella estaba.

—Además… —Ash hizo una pausa—. En ese momento en el que nos conocimos, yo pensé que eras tú.

_En la ciudad de New Tork Ash, Iris y Cilan se encontraban caminando por Pokémon Hills, los tres estaban hablando de lo hermoso que era el lugar. Ash por unos segundos desvió la mirada dejándola fija ya que vio una silueta conocida entre los árboles._

—_¿Mewtwo? —se preguntó así mismo y Pikachu volteo hacia aquella dirección._

—_¿Qué te ocurre Ash? —le pregunto Pikachu en su idioma pokémon._

—_Juraría haber visto a Mewtwo —le dijo a su compañero._

—_¿Enserio? Yo no veo a nadie —le dijo a su entrenador—. De seguro fue tu imaginación Ash._

—_Tal vez tienes razón —dijo siguiendo el paso, sin saber que en realidad si se trataba de Mewtwo, pero este no era el Mewtwo que conoció hace cuatro años sino que este era uno completamente diferente._

—Que paso después —le dijo Mewtwo.

—Llego Genesect y nos atacó… después llego Megami y nos salvó con su otra forma, en ese momento me di cuenta que ella no eras tú y…

—_¿Quién eres? —pregunto Ash al notar que no se trataba de su viejo amigo._

—_Yo soy Mewtwo —dijo sorprendiéndolo ¡imposible! Se supone que solo existía un Mewtwo._

—_¿Mewtwo? —susurro Ash y Cilan lo miro confundido, además Ash noto que ella era completamente deferente al Mewtwo que conocía._

—_Olviden que me conocieron —dijo elevándose. _

—_Pero yo… —no termino ya que ella había desaparecido._

—_Ash… ¿la conoces? —pregunto Cilan, evidentemente confundido_

—_Si… pero ella no es el que creí que era—respondió desviando la mirada—, además es una larga historia _

—Entonces no la volvimos a ver hasta que nuevamente nos salvó —Ash no pudo evitar la risa—. Aunque al principio era fría con nosotros pero después se fue "ablandando" por así decirlo.

—Ya veo… —susurro, pero fijo su mirada en Ash— oye, aun piensas en ganar la liga pokémon.

En ese momento Ash lo miro confundido hasta que logro entender su pregunta.

—Mewtwo… ganar la liga dejo de ser mi prioridad hace tiempo —le contesto dejándolo sorprendido.

—Pero… no soñabas con ser maestro pokémon —lo miro confundido.

—Era un niño en ese entonces. Ahora que he crecido me di cuenta que ser maestro pokémon no es lo más importante, este mundo… está lleno de misterios… y me gustaría conocer cada uno de ellos. Por eso mi próximo viaje será por la región de Karos, esa región está lleno de curiosidades. Además, durante mis viajes he conocido a muchos amigos, tanto humanos como pokémons, por eso pienso en viajar por las regiones y explorar cada rincón de este mundo —Mewtwo no hizo nada más que sonreír, Ash ya no era el niño que subestimo hace cinco años en isla nueva, él ahora había madurado.

—Vaya… se nota que ya no eres el niño impulsivo que dio su vida para detener mi pelea con Mew —dijo sin notar que Ash lo había escuchado.

—A que pelea te refieres —lo miro confundido, en ese instante Mewtwo recordó haber borrado sus recuerdos de aquella ocasión.

—Nada… nada, solo recordé algo —dijo desviando la mirada—. Oye… no crees que es mejor irte a dormir, mañana tienes que ir a verla.

Ash se molestó ante el comentario —Mewtwo…

—Solo era una broma… —dijo sin evitar la risa.

—Sabes… lo mejor es que todos vayamos a dormir. —le contesto dirigiéndose a su cama— Incluyéndote.

—Está bien, me iré a dormir. Hasta mañana —se dirigió al armario abriendo la puerta de este entrando a la parte inferior.

—Hasta mañana —dijo el chico cubriéndose con las sabanas de su cama y Pikachu se acomodó en su pecho quedándose dormidos. En cambio Mewtwo continuo despierto unos minutos más hasta cerrar completamente sus ojos.

* * *

Mientras en ciudad Viridian en el cuartel del equipo Rocket su líder, Giovanni se encontraba en su oficina observando unos archivos cuyo título era "Experimento 01", confundido decidió leer detenidamente el archivo. Él abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ¿Cómo era posible que no se haya enterado de esa información? Entonces vio de reojo una foto de una bella dama que estaba en su escritorio, ella era Madam Boss. Su madre y fundadora del equipo Rocket, él nuevamente leyó el archivo, esta vez al terminar de leerlo vino un intenso dolor de cabeza y mareos. Entonces finalmente su mente se aclaró. Giovanni recordó todos los sucesos que tenían que ver con Mewtwo.

«¿Cómo fue posible que me haya olvidado de esto? —pensó hasta que recordó lo ocurrido en Monte Quena y no pudo evitar una risa siniestra—. Buen intento Mewtwo. Pero no pensaste en que aún tengo los archivos de tu existencia.»

En ese entonces vio de reojo otros archivos, decidió revisarlos por si había otro que diera detalles sobre Mewtwo. Entre ellos encontró uno que estaba arrugado y en mal estado, pero la letra era aún visible su título era "Experimento 02". Nuevamente la confusión lo invadió y nuevamente se dispuso a leerlo, esta vez no evito levantarse de su silla de la sorpresa. ¿Acaso es posible? Esa fue la pregunta que se hizo.

—¿Imposible? En ningún momento ordene la creación de otro Mewtwo —se dijo a si mismo sorprendido y leyó detenidamente hasta sorprenderse de otro detalle— Además una hembra. Un Mewtwo hembra… necesito más detalles.

En ese momento leyó cada parte de ese documento y descubrió que en realidad el fósil con el que se había creado a Mewtwo no se había usado por completo. Una parte del fósil fue enviado al segundo equipo de clonación, el equipo era liderado por Natsumi Furukawa de veinticinco años, ella lidero por unos años el proceso hasta que misteriosamente desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Su cargo fue dado a Hans Braus quien estuvo todo el proceso. Crear a la hembra no fue fácil, se necesitó meses de esfuerzo para ajustar los cromosomas necesarios para crearla. Además para hacerla más potente se le dio una segunda apariencia con el cual contaba con un cuerpo aerodinámico con el cual parecía que levitaba todo el tiempo.

Giovanni se quedó sorprendido ante aquella información, de verdad nunca se vio venir este tipo de revelación. Siguió leyendo y comparando la documentación de ambos, al parecer la hembra tenía un comportamiento más tranquilo y sereno mientras Natsumi estaba a cargo, cuando Hans tomo el cargo su comportamiento cambio drásticamente. A diferencia de Mewtwo que su comportamiento era tranquilo pero su actividad cerebral era más atareada. Al parecer ambos científicos: la señorita Natsumi y el señor Fuji se pusieron de acuerdo en crear a un macho y una hembra para ver qué tipo de conducta se podía apreciar de ambos. Además Natsumi planeaba juntarlos cuando el desarrollo estuviera completado, para ver su comportamiento durante el apareamiento. Sin embargo su repentina desaparición y el incidente de isla nueva causo un cambio de planes. Hans tenía otros planes, la inclusión de su forma mega, para que ella fuera superior a su versión masculina.

—Interesante… —susurro Giovanni—. Ahora, si ambos se encontraron… tal vez pueda usar ese factor a mi favor —se acerca hacia la puerta de su oficina.

—¿G-Giovanni? —pregunto una chica rubia usando el uniforme negro del equipo Rocket.

—Domino, tengo un trabajo para ti —dice dándole la documentación de ambos Mewtwos ella los leyó detenidamente, ella solo observo a su líder confusa.

—Entonces, mi misión es… —lo miro confundida.

—Debes encontrar a Mewtwo y decirme en qué estado se encuentra —le contesto apuntando hacia la ventana—. Además localizar a un tal Hans Braus.

—Ya entiendo —dijo alegremente—. No se preocupe por nada Señor, yo me encargo.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar. Ahora ve y consigue información —le ordeno amargadamente.

—Sí señor —dijo mientras sale del edificio.

Giovanni no hizo nada más que sonreír de manera siniestra, nuevamente se encontraría con Mewtwo y esta vez lo atraparía de manera definitiva, y ya sabe que cartas jugar.

**Continuara****…**

**Pokémon. ©Nintendo/Game Freak **


	2. Capitulo 02

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro, un desafío y nueva amenaza.**

Era de día en pueblo paleta, Ash aún estaba dormido, y Pikachu nuevamente trataba de despertarlo sin éxito, Mewtwo por un lado abrió la puerta del armario suavemente para no hacer demasiado ruido viendo como Pikachu intentaba despertar a su amigo, hasta que este perdió la paciencia usando impactrueno para despertarlo. Ash había quedado algo carbonizado.

—Pikachu… —dijo Ash molesto—. Un segundo, que hora es —mira un reloj que estaba en la pared quedando asustado—. ¡Voy a llegar tarde, Misty va a matarme!

Y rápidamente Ash se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido posible cayendo al suelo unas cuantas veces al ponerse los pantalones, causando que los tres pokémon que estaban en la habitación tuvieran una gota estilo anime.

—¿Ash es así de despistado? —pregunta Megami.

—A veces… si —contesto Pikachu.

—Pero, lo mejor es que se quede así — susurro Mewtwo aunque Megami pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

—Ya estoy listo chicos —dice Ash que estaba vestido con una camiseta azul con franjas blancas y una camisa negra dentro, pantalones grises y zapatillas rojas y negras, unos guantes negro con borde rojo y una gorra roja con el símbolo de la parte superior de una poké ball blanca—. Y como me veo.

—Vaya Ash… te vez bastante mayor con esa ropa —dice Mewtwo.

—Te vez genial Ash —contesta Pikachu.

—Oye se te hace tarde —dice Megami causando que Ash se sobresaltara.

—Es verdad, chicos ya me voy adiós —sale dejando un camino de humo dejando a ambos Mewtwos sorprendidos.

—No creo que llegue a ciudad celeste a su paso —Megami sale por la ventana siguiendo a Ash sorprendiéndolo—. ¿Oye necesitas una mano?

—No es necesario, créeme —dice agitando su mano.

En ese momento ella cambia a su forma mega y toma a Ash de la cintura y comienza a elevarse.

—¿Megami, que vas a…? —no termina la frase ya que ella se movió a toda velocidad dejando a Mewtwo sorprendido.

—Ella es muy rápida —dice con Pikachu en sus brazos.

—Cómo crees que pudo enfrentar a Genesect —le contesta sonriéndole—, debemos seguirla —lo mira fijamente y él asiente con la cabeza elevándose.

* * *

Así fueron los cuatro hacia ciudad celeste mientras Megami iba a gran velocidad por las ciudades que era casi invisible al ojo humano, mientras Mewtwo se movía por los callejones para evitar ser visto junto a Pikachu, pero igualmente de manera rápida. Así continúo por unos diez minutos hasta que Ash logra ver el gimnasio de ciudad celeste.

—¡Oye, Megami! —Dice Ash apuntando hacia un gimnasio—. Ese es el lugar, bájame por aquí.

—Entiendo —dice bajando la velocidad y aterrizando lentamente.

—Creo que llegue rápido. Gracias por el pequeño empujón —dice levantando el dedo pulgar.

—Ahora ve con ella —le contesto levitándose y alejándose hacía el bosque.

—Un segundo. Y Pikachu —dice mirando hacia todas direcciones sin rastro de su compañero.

—Él esta con Mewtwo —contesto causando que Ash se tranquilizara.

—Oh, bueno nos vemos después —dice saliendo corriendo hacia el gimnasio de ciudad celeste. «Aun puedo llegar a tiempo.» Pensó Ash corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

* * *

Mientras en el gimnasio una chica de cabello anaranjado, con un traje azul marino y blanco estaba en la entrada observando hacia distintas direcciones. Ella había llamado a Ash el día anterior.

«¿Dónde diablos estará? —se preguntó internamente sin evitar bufar—. De seguro se quedó dormido… otra vez —se quedó quieta unos segundos hasta que escucho a alguien gritar su nombre—. Hablando del rey de Roma.»

—¡Misty, siento llegar tarde! —dice dando una pequeña reverencia disculpándose y cerrando los ojos en espera de un golpe por parte de su amiga. Pero… nada… no sintió nada.

—No tienes que disculparte. Además si hubieras llegado temprano hay sí tendría que preocuparme —le contesta sonriendo, causando que Ash levantara la mirada y acto seguido rascara su nuca nervioso.

—Bueno… ¿que querías hablar conmigo? —pregunto sumamente nervioso.

—Ven conmigo —respondió dando una señal al chico para que entraran al gimnasio. Ambos adentro Misty dirigió a Ash por todo el gimnasio, él estaba confuso y no entendía el por qué del recorrido si ya conocía el gimnasio como la palma de su mano. Siguieron así hasta que llegaron a un cuarto oscuro lleno de pantallas de televisor, esto lo confundió mucho más así que decidió romper el silencio.

—Misty… ¿Qué es todo esto? —Pregunto muy —pero muy— confundido.

—Son cámaras de seguridad. Veras… últimamente hubieron avistamientos de un extraño pokémon —en ese momento Ash trago saliva, al parecer ya se estaba haciendo una idea de quien era ese pokémon—. Solo mira, estas imágenes fueron tomadas hace unos días —dice mostrando una imagen, pero el pokémon se veía muy borroso.

—Misty… yo no veo nada —dice mirando fijamente la fotografía.

—Entonces… mira este video a alta velocidad —dice colocando una cinta en el VHS. Ash miró fijamente la televisión, en ese momento se sobresaltó ya que sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas. Ese pokémon era nada más ni nada menos que Megami en su forma mega.

«Ahora que hago, Misty ya sabe algo…» Se dijo internamente, se puso completamente nervioso y Misty pudo notar eso perfectamente.

—Entonces… has visto alguna ves a ese pokémon —dijo causando que se sobresaltara.

—B-Bueno… es la primera vez que lo veo —tartamudeo y rio nerviosamente.

—Ya veo… aunque… no sé, ese pokémon me parece muy familiar —dice tomando una pose pensativa tratando de recordar algo.

—De seguro es solo tu imaginación Misty —dijo Ash nuevamente riendo nerviosamente.

—Creo que tienes razón… —Misty se queda mirando la pantalla del televisor, después no hizo nada más que bufar y nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia Ash—. Oye… aprovechando que estas aquí… podríamos no sé dar una vuelta o algo.

—¿Misty, acaso estás hablando de una cita? —pregunto causando que Misty se sonrojara y le diera un pequeño golpe.

—¡Claro que no es una cita! —grito molesta y evidentemente sonrojada—. Además hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos así que… pensé que sería una buena idea ir a algún lugar.

—Ah… entonces… ¿quieres ir al parque? —le pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella. Misty dudo por un momento hasta que finalmente asintió.

—Vamos. Después de todo, no tengo nada que hacer hoy… —dijo sonriendo causando que Ash repentinamente se sintiera nervioso.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un bosque cercano, Megami se encontraba esperando a Mewtwo y a Pikachu. Ella se encontraba apoyada en un árbol mirando a su alrededor, hasta que sintió que unos arbustos comenzaban a moverse, se mantuvo alerta y cuidadosamente se fue acercando al arbusto hasta que ya estaba a unos centímetros de este. Un silencio espectral invadió el ambiente, ella trago saliva hasta que finalmente salió lo que estaba entre los arbustos. Solo se trataba de un… ¿Pikachu? Pero él era muy diferente a un Pikachu normal, las marcas negras de sus orejas terminaban en punta. Entonces Megami solamente suspiro e intento hablarle.

—Hola pequeño… —dijo con una voz suave, el Pikachu la miro extrañado, entonces comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, hasta que se detuvo mirándola fijamente.

—¿Mewtwo… acaso ya no me recuerdas? —susurro tristemente, aunque ella pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

—¿Oye… cómo te llamas? —le pregunto mirando al pequeño.

—Mi nombre es… Pikachutwo —contesto mirándola fijamente.

—Pikachutwo… ¿estás perdido? —nuevamente pregunto. Esto causo que Pikachutwo la mirara más confundido que antes.

—No… solo estoy esperando a Meowthtwo… él siempre se pierde —dijo antes de dar un largo suspiro.

—Ya veo… ¿y él se encuentra por aquí cierto? —pregunto mirando a su alrededor, hasta que sintió que nuevamente se movían los arbustos.

—De seguro es él —dijo acercándose rápidamente hacia el arbusto—. ¿Meowthtwo, eres tú?

En ese momento apareció Meowthtwo muy alterado, Pikachutwo no se dio cuenta de que él era perseguido por un Houndoom salvaje.

—Debes estar bromeando… ¡Meowthtwo, que rayos hiciste ahora! —dice Pikachutwo molesto con su compañero.

—¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Que alguien me ayude! —dice corriendo de un lado a otro.

—Mewtwo… ayúdalo —dice mirándola fijamente, Megami solo suspiro.

—No te preocupes… solo quédate atrás de mi —dice tomando aire profundamente, acerca ambas manos hacia su pecho siendo rodeada por un resplandor azul. Pikachutwo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿acaso Mewtwo iba a evolucionar? Dudo por un momento eso hasta que el resplandor se retiró. Él abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ella había cambiado a su forma mega—. ¡Oye! —le grito al Houndoom llamando su atención—. Aléjate de él.

—Que me pasaría si no lo hago —contesto desafiándola.

—Así que me estas desafiando… sería una pena que una chica te pateara el trasero —le contesto en tono sarcástico.

—¿Chica? —preguntan ambos pokémons que estaban atrás de ella.

—Basta de charla… es hora de la diversión —dijo Megami sonriendo maliciosamente. El Houndoom inmediatamente fue al ataque, y ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos evadió el ataque y contraataco con Aura esfera. Tanto Pikachutwo como Meowthtwo quedaron con la boca abierta —literalmente—. Ellos no fueron capaces de ver el ataque. Entonces Houndoom se levantó del suelo, este la miraba muy asustado, entonces Megami dijo el clásico boo y este salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Eso… fue increíble —dice Pikachutwo asombrado—. No sabía que podías evolucionar Mewtwo.

—No es una evolución, solo es una forma mega, puedo cambiar de forma a voluntad —dice regresando a su forma original.

—Gracias por salvarme Mewtwo —dice Meowthtwo agradecido—. Viste su cara, él estaba tan asustado que no hizo nada más que huir —continuo, esto causo que Megami sonriera, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que ella escucho su nombre.

—¡Megami! —grita a lo lejos un Pikachu, causando confusión en los dos pokémons que la estaban acompañando.

—¿Megami? —preguntaron ambos confundidos.

—Te estábamos buscando —dijo Pikachu sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos pokémons—… ¿Pikachutwo y… Meowthtwo? Que hacen aquí.

—Lo mismo deberíamos preguntarte —dice Pikachutwo mirándolo—. ¿Y por qué llamaste a Mewtwo, Megami?

—Bueno… esto es algo difícil de explicar —contesto riendo nervioso—. ¿Qué pensarían si dijera que ella no es el Mewtwo que ustedes conocen?

Después de eso ambos clones se pusieron a reír a carcajadas, realmente eso era un disparate para ellos. Dándole a entender a Pikachu que ellos piensan que lo que dijo solamente fue una broma.

—Pikachu… Pikachu… Pikachu ¿lo que dices es una broma verdad? —dice entre risas Pikachutwo—. Es y repito, es imposible que haya más de un Mewtwo —continuo, Meowthtwo se volteó quedando petrificado, intento tocar el brazo de Pikachutwo para llamar su atención—. Meowthtwo, puedes esperar un segundo —alejo la mano de su compañero para continuar hablando, pero el continuo—. Ya te dije que esperaras —nuevamente dijo molesto, su amigo perdió la paciencia así que volteo su cabeza. Ahora quien estaba petrificado era Pikachutwo, este se quedó sin palabras por lo que estaba viendo. Detrás de ellos estaba Mewtwo.

—Me perdí de algo —dijo dejando a ambos clones sorprendidos, ellos miraban a Mewtwo y a Megami mutuamente.

—H-H-Hola Mewtwo —tartamudeo para luego reírse nervioso—. Cuanto tiempo.

—Hola chicos… no creí verlos de nuevo—dice sonriendo.

—Esto… Mewtwo —dice Pikachutwo acercándose—. Podemos hablar, a solas…

* * *

Entonces, los tres clones se dirigieron a una parte alejada. Para Mewtwo obviamente le preguntarían sobre Megami, este solo se sentó en el césped y dio un profundo suspiro.

—Y… que piensan preguntarme —dijo mirando a ambos clones.

—Mewtwo, nos puedes explicar por qué hay otro… Mewtwo —dice Pikachutwo mirando de reojo a Megami—. No me digas que te clonaste a ti mismo para tener una novia.

Esas palabras causaron que Mewtwo quedara sorprendido.«Eso es ridículo. —Pensó. Él nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de clonarse a sí mismo, esa era una idea estúpida y sin sentido. Aparte de que nunca pensó en tener una novia—. Esa estupidez es para humanos.— Pensó.»

—Por supuesto que no me clone a mí mismo —dijo firmemente—, ella también fue creada por el equipo Rocket.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron ambos clones fuertemente, Mewtwo les hizo una señal para que bajaran la voz.

—Es una larga historia, pero lo mejor es que le demos un tiempo… ella no está acostumbrada a esto —dijo mirándola por unos segundos.

—Vaya… pero, si no fuera por ella no nos hubiéramos reencontrado —dice un alegre Pikachutwo causando que Mewtwo sonriera.

—Además ella nos salvó —dice Meowthtwo—, tenías que haberla visto, ese Houndoom ni se dio cuenta quien lo golpeo.

Pikachutwo no pudo evitar la risa —Es verdad, ella lo puso en su lugar.

—¡Oigan chicos! —dice Pikachu acercándose a ellos—. Si quieren pueden venir con nosotros, en casa de Ash estarán seguros.

—No es necesario créanme —dijo Pikachutwo agitando sus manos.

—Bueno, a menos que quieran que ese Houndoom vuelva y cobre venganza y para mala suerte no estemos nosotros —dijo Megami mirándolos de reojo.

—A qué hora nos vamos —dicen ambos clones causando que Pikachu se riera.

—Pues… estamos esperando a Ash, él esta con una "amiga" —dice Pikachu remarcando la palabra amiga.

Entonces Megami se acercó a Mewtwo lentamente, este la miro algo confundido y entonces sin previo aviso y para sorpresa de los demás presentes dijo:

—Oye… Mewtwo, ¿Qué te parece una batalla pokémon contra mí? —dijo causando que los pokémons de menor tamaño se sorprendieran, Mewtwo solo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¿Estás hablando enserio? —pregunto recibiendo una mirada firme como respuesta—. Te advierto que no seré para nada suave.

En ese momento Pikachu, Pikachutwo y Meowthtwo tragaron saliva, entonces cuidadosamente se alejaron del campo para estar más seguros de los ataques de ambos clones. «Esto… se pondrá feo.»Pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo rogándole a Arceus a que no pasara nada que ambos Mewtwos no pudieran controlar.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Ash y Misty, ellos se encontraban en el parque más cercano al gimnasio, ambos jóvenes se estaban divirtiendo. Ash ya no se sentía tan nervioso como cuando llego, él se divertía al igual que Misty; pero solo faltaba una atracción a la cual subirse: la montaña rusa. Esto causo que Ash volviera a sentirse nervioso, y ella pudo notar eso perfectamente.

—Ash… ¿estás nervioso? —dice Misty causando que su amigo se sobresaltara.

—Claro que no Misty, solamente estoy impaciente por subirme a esa… gran… montaña rusa —dijo mientras levantaba lentamente la vista dándose cuenta de que la montaña rusa era muy alta, después de eso trago saliva.

—Si… es muy alta. Espero que puedas aguantar.

—Yo también… digo que esperamos —dice tomando la mano de Misty, ella se sonrojo con tal acto pero no protesto a eso.

—Entonces vamos~ —dijo empujando juguetonamente a Ash.

* * *

Volviendo con los pokémons, Mewtwo y Megami se estaban preparando para su combate. Los demás estaban manteniéndose al margen, ya que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a intervenir en la pelea. Entonces Pikachu se acercó a Megami para hablar con ella.

—Esto… Megami —dice llamando su atención—. Estas segura de esto, lo digo porque Mewtwo es muy poderoso; no será como cuando te enfrentaste a Genesect.

—Si… estoy segura de mi decisión, además será la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien de mi especie —dice mirando de reojo a Mewtwo.

—Oh, entiendo. Entonces… te deseo suerte —dijo alejándose hacia donde estaban Pikachutwo y Meowthtwo.

—Y… que dijo —dice el clon de Pikachu, el original no hizo nada más que bufar.

—Va a pelear de todos modos, le dije que no será lo mismo que Genesect —dice sin evitar suspirar forzosamente.

—No es por ser pesimista pero, ella cavo su propia tumba —dice Meowthtwo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo creo, ella es igual de fuerte —corrige Pikachu.

En ese entonces ambos se fueron a sus posiciones, Pikachu se posicionó en el centro para dar las indicaciones antes de la batalla. Mientras que los clones estaban a cada lado del campo. La rata eléctrica nuevamente trago saliva, mientras Pikachutwo y su compañero solo observaban a Mewtwo preocupados, ya sabían lo que era capaz de hacer Megami pero para sorpresa de ellos ella dijo:

—No usare mi forma mega, este combate será parejo —dijo. Mewtwo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, aunque solamente suspiro.

—Haz lo que quieras —contesto.

—Está bien chicos, esto será una pelea de uno contra uno. ¿Están listos? —dice mirando a ambos Mewtwos, ambos asintieron a la pregunta de Pikachu, tomo aire profundamente—. ¡Comiencen!

Comenzó la batalla, el primero en atacar fue Mewtwo, él uso bola sombra como ataque inicial. Megami esquivo el ataque sin problema y contraataco con aura esfera, él también esquivo el ataque sin problemas y uso psíquico para evitar que ella esquivara el próximo ataque.

—Parece que te estás tomando esto enserio —dice tratando de escapar del ataque.

—Tu qué crees —dijo Mewtwo comenzando a hacer un movimiento con sus manos, aunque Megami igualmente uso psíquico para zafarse de su agarre—. ¡¿Cómo?!

—Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego —dice usando su poder para levantar un árbol desgarrándolo de raíz—. Ahora es mi turno —luego fija su mirada en Pikachu—. Oye, Pikachu… veras que me he hecho muy fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos.

En ese momento Megami abrió su mano rompiendo en pequeños trozos el árbol, Mewtwo se dio cuenta de su intención y procedió a usar barrera para protegerse. Megami dio un pequeño "tsk", entonces comenzó a usar aura esfera para intentar atravesar la barrera. Entonces nuevamente uso aura esfera a toda potencia, la barrera de Mewtwo comenzó a romperse, Megami nuevamente uso aura esfera con toda su potencia. En ese momento la barrera se rompió e impacto con Mewtwo y este choco con un árbol quedando con algunas heridas. Megami no evito sonreír, por el momento ella tenía la ventaja.

—Nada mal, nada mal —dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo—. Peleas bastante bien.

—Gracias —dice ella con ambas manos en su cintura.

—Pero, no lo suficiente —rápidamente Mewtwo lanza una bola sombra a máximo poder. Entonces Megami reacciono rápidamente usando protección para evitar salir herida. Ella pudo protegerse del ataque con dificultad.

«Rayos —dijo internamente—. Un poco más y pierdo la pelea. Pikachu tenía razón, no es igual a mi lucha con Genesect —entonces ella no pudo evitar sonreír—. Esto lo hace más… interesante.»

«Ella logro herirme —piensa observando algunas partes de su cuerpo que estaban con algunas heridas—. Creo que la subestime.»

Mientras tanto con los espectadores, ellos miraban asombrados como ambos clones combatían. En especial los clones de Pikachu y Meowth, era la primera vez en años que veían a Mewtwo en una pelea pokémon. Pikachu observaba detenidamente los movimientos de ambos Mewtwos en especial los movimientos de Megami, ella usaba más el ataque distante que el defensivo, Mewtwo por otro lado también usaba el ataque distante como por ejemplo: bola sombra y psíquico. Nuevamente en la pelea, Megami nuevamente intento atacar a Mewtwo esta vez usando velocidad extrema. Mewtwo con mucha dificultad evita los ataques siendo herido cuando fue impactado por aura esfera. Megami no hizo nada más que sonreír.

—¿Te rindes? —le pregunto acercándose a él—. Oh seguirás luchando.

—Claro que seguiré luchando —contesta levantándose del suelo—. Ahora es mi turno —dijo y repentinamente usa psíquico en Megami levantándola del suelo.

—¿Cómo?

—Primera regla en un combate: nunca bajes la guardia —dice Mewtwo levantando su mano, entonces Megami comenzó a luchar para zafarse de su agarre—. Segunda regla: no te confíes en el contrincante.

—Eso ya lo sé —contesto con algo de sarcasmo—. Solo quería probar tus reflejos.

Entonces Mewtwo no pudo evitar mirarla con algo de desprecio. «Si fuera un hombre ya la habría golpeado en el rostro.» Se dijo en sus pensamientos, entonces no hizo nada más que bufar y comenzar el ataque. Hizo un pequeño movimiento de muñeca y Megami se movía de un lado a otro para zafarse de su agarre. Entonces sonrió dejando a Mewtwo confundido, entonces de un segundo a otro desapareció. Megami había usado teletransportación.

—Creíste que ya lo tenías ganado —dijo con sarcasmo—. Esto es solo el principio, ya no dependo de mi forma mega tanto como antes.

—Entonces, comienza la verdadera pelea —dice mirándola fijamente, entonces sonrió levemente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el parque con Ash y Misty, ambos estaban cansados después de una terrible experiencia —para Ash— con la montaña rusa. Mientras Misty a su lado estaba masajeando su espalda. Ella no paraba de burlarse de él por su débil estómago, Ash solo contestaba con un gruñido, entonces recordó que tenían que regresar al gimnasio ya que estaba anocheciendo. Misty no hizo más que suspirar burlándose una última vez de su amigo.

Mientras se dirigían de vuelta al gimnasio Ash se preguntaba internamente por Pikachu y ambos clones, aunque dio un pequeño suspiro sabiendo que no pasaría nada con ambos. Ya que no sabía que mientras él estaba con Misty ambos Mewtwos se encontraban en un combate. Entonces sintió una extraña sensación en su espalda, pero decidió ignorarlo, así estuvieron caminando por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal.

—Esto… Ash… —dijo Misty con un pequeño rubor en el rostro—. Gracias por lo de hoy, de verdad me divertí mucho.

—Yo… también me divertí mucho Misty, bueno excepto lo de la montaña rusa —contesto causando que su amiga comenzara a reír, él solo se limitó a sonreír—. Entonces… nos vemos otro día.

—Sí, adiós… —después de decir eso Misty se le acerco, Ash se alarmo con esto sin darse cuenta de que solamente ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla—. Cuídate camino a tu casa.

—C-C-C-Claro Misty adiós —tartamudeo alejándose poco a poco aunque choco con un poste causando que este riera nerviosamente, Misty no pudo evitar la risa. «Ella me beso en la mejilla —pensó mientras tocaba su mejilla con su mano—. Se me olvidaba, debo buscar a los chicos.»

En ese entonces comenzó a correr al bosque para buscar a sus amigos.

* * *

Mientras Ash se dirigía al bosque, la pelea entre ambos clones aún seguía vigente, ellos estaban exhaustos después de amenos una hora de lucha. Los demás pokémon quedaron asombrados al ver que ambos seguían en pie, aunque notaron que sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, entonces Mewtwo comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a Megami, ella no bajaba la guardia entonces sintió que Mewtwo cayó al suelo de rodillas dándole a entender que estaba cansado; no lo culpaba, ella estaba igual de cansada. Entonces se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia él, Pikachu y quienes lo acompañaban estaban igual de sorprendidos ante esa acción. Cuando ya estaba lo bastante cerca le hablo.

—Parece que ya estás cansado —dijo. Mewtwo le dio una mirada de "no me digas".Ella ignoro ese gesto y continuo—. Diste una buena pelea, no me dejaste las cosas fáciles.

—… —Mewtwo solamente estaba en silencio. Megami extendió su mano, este confundido solamente la miro.

—Oye… dejaremos esta pelea en un empate… por el momento —dice aun con la mano extendida.

—Está bien… —dijo finalmente tomando su mano, Megami lo ayudo a levantarse—. Admito que tú tampoco me dejaste la cosa fácil.

—Entonces… próximamente terminaremos esta pelea —dice sonriendo entonces Mewtwo sintió una extraña sensación en su interior, aunque decidió ignorarlo. La escena fue interrumpida por un grito por parte del joven entrenador.

—¡Chicos, estaban aquí! —dice Ash antes de notar que ambos Mewtwos estaban cubiertos de polvo—. Y… porque están cubiertos de polvo.

—Es una larga historia —dice Pikachu saltando hasta su hombro.

—Hola Pikachu… —dijo sin sentir la presencia de Pikachutwo y Meowthtwo—. Y… ustedes son ¿Pikachutwo y Meowthtwo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Hola humano —saludo Pikachutwo, Pikachu le dio una mirada extrañada.

—Pikachutwo, puedes llamarlo por su nombre si quieres —dijo Pikachu sonriéndole, para Pikachutwo era muy difícil eso, nunca había llamado a un humano por su nombre, después de las malas experiencias que tuvo con los humanos ya era un reto intentar hacer eso.

—Entonces… hola… Ash —dijo con dificultad su nombre.

—Hola Pikachutwo —dijo arrodillándose para acariciar su cabeza, pero este se alejó ya que aún no confiaba del todo en Ash.

—No te preocupes, yo no muerdo —dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera. Entonces el clon comenzó a dejarse acariciar por Ash, este sintió una extraña sensación en su interior—. Hola Meowthtwo, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Hola Ash —dijo sin dificultad.

—¿Ash, ellos pueden venir con nosotros? —pregunto Pikachu a su entrenador, entonces Ash sin dudarlo le sonrió.

—Claro que pueden venir, si ellos quieren claro —dijo mirando a ambos, entonces ellos asintieron dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo.

—Perfecto entonces volvamos a casa —dijo mirando a Megami—. Esto… podrías teletransportarnos a casa.

—Claro… —dice mientras se posicionan a su alrededor para ir a la casa de Ash. Y entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en la entrada de su casa.

Después de eso Ash entro a su casa junto a todos los pokémons que lo acompañaban, por suerte su madre estaba en la cocina, así que todos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Ash. Pikachutwo y Meowthtwo parecían incomodos con el ambiente, aunque esa sensación desapareció unos momentos después. Entonces Pikachutwo comenzó a curiosear la habitación, entonces vio todas las medallas de Ash y la copa que estaba en una repisa y otras cosas más.

* * *

En ciudad Viridian en el cuartel del equipo Rocket. Giovanni se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en su oficina, entonces entro Domino a la oficina y dijo:

—Señor. Encontré más información acerca del experimento 02 —dijo mirando a su líder—. Aunque, creo que no soy la indicada para decir esa información.

—Entonces, ¿Quién será quien revele esa información? —dice mirándola, aunque noto la presencia de un hombre. Este tenía más o menos treinta años de edad, su cabello era negro azulado—. ¿Y usted, quién es?

—Mi nombre es Hans Braus, fui líder del segundo equipo de clonación en el Proyecto Mewtwo. Supervise el proceso del experimento 02 cuando ocurrió ese… incidente —contesta cortésmente.

—Buenas tardes Hans —saludo Giovanni sentándose en el sillón que estaba en la oficina—. Si quieres toma asiento.

—Está bien… —contesto mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

—Muy bien, señor Braus. Primero me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas —dice Giovanni mirándolo fijamente.

—Pregunte las que crea necesarias —contesto cortésmente.

—Me gustaría saber más del experimento 02 —dijo notando que su invitado se sobresaltó.

—El experimento 02… la Mewtwo hembra. Si recuerdo algo de ese entonces, esto fue hace unos años cuando el macho completo su desarrollo… en ese entonces solo era el ayudante de la señorita Natsumi. —contesto siendo interrumpido por Giovanni.

—Bien… pero, ¿qué intenciones tenia ella con crear a una hembra? Yo ordene claramente que se creara solo uno —pregunto.

—Bien señor, lo que ocurrió es que en ese entonces es que las posibilidades de fallar eran bastante altas. Por eso el equipo original se dividió en dos, el equipo que se encontraba en Kanto y el equipo que se encontraba en Treselia. Por esa misma razón no usamos el fósil por completo, al menos ese era la idea original. Me explico, al principio íbamos a crear a 01 y a 02 machos, pero Natsumi y Fuji se pusieron de acuerdo en que fueran macho y hembra, en especial Natsumi; ella era muy curiosa —dijo nostálgico recordando esos tiempos, aunque solamente dio un suspiro y continuo—. Unos años después… ella comenzó a interesarse en la genética de ambos y descubrió que ellos si tenían la capacidad de reproducirse.

—Ya entiendo… y entonces paso el incidente de Natsumi… y también la explosión del laboratorio de isla nueva —dice Giovanni desviando la mirada—. ¿Ustedes que pensaron cuando se enteraron?

—La verdad nos sentimos devastados señor, cuando recibimos la noticia pensamos que 01 había muerto en la explosión. Entonces decidimos hacer a 02 más fuerte y potente, no fue hasta que hace unos dos años… encontramos un extraño mineral. Ese mineral, al acercarlo a 02 este reaccionaba, decidimos llamarlo Mewtwoita-Y. Unos meses después… decidimos exponerla el mayor tiempo posible al mineral y… su apariencia cambio. Su cuerpo era más aerodinámico, esto hacia que su velocidad aumentara. —contesto mirando a Giovanni fijamente— Después de eso, decidimos implantarle el mineral dentro de su cuerpo con bastante éxito. Queríamos crear al pokémon perfecto, aunque ella escapo destruyendo el laboratorio en el proceso; solo yo y unos cuantos más sobrevivieron a la explosión y ahora está en estado salvaje. Contratamos a un cazador para capturarla, aunque el fracaso y está en la cárcel.

—… Debo decirle señor Braus. En realidad, 01 no murió en la explosión, de hecho estuvo bajo mis cuidados durante un tiempo. Ahora está en estado salvaje al igual que 02 —corrigió causando que el ex-científico levantara la mirada.

—Entonces… las posibilidades de que se encuentren son bastante altas, entonces… estaríamos frente al surgimiento de una especie de pokémon superior —fue interrumpido por Giovanni.

—Yo en realidad quiero a Mewtwo, 02 es el que menos me importa… solo la usare como anzuelo para por fin tener a Mewtwo en mis manos —dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. Hans sintió un leve escalofrió en su espalda—. Y quiero que usted me ayude a conseguirlo.

—¿Yo? —pregunto confundido.

—Efectivamente, además usted con su experiencia me gustaría que creara una versión mejorada de Mewtwo. Pero esta vez que sea un… robot —dijo levantándose del asiento.

—¿Un robot? —pregunto.

—Si… un robot, un ser sin sentimientos. Quiero que tenga las cualidades más destacables de Mewtwo y 02.

—Entiendo… no se preocupe señor. Usted tendrá al pokémon perfecto, incluso más poderoso que el dios Arceus y sus deidades juntos —contesto sonriendo.

—Perfecto… —dijo sonriendo siniestramente—. «Mewtwo… pronto nos veremos.—completo en su mente, aunque nuevamente una duda invadió sus pensamientos» Una última pregunta.

—¿Qué desea? —pregunto Hans.

—La Mewtwoita, ese mineral fue usado en su totalidad en 02.

—No señor, no fue usado en toda su totalidad. Es más, existe la posibilidad de que también afecte a 01 —respondió, entonces Giovanni sonrió.

—Entonces… quiero que cuando Mewtwo haya sido capturado se le someta al mismo procedimiento que 02 —contesto, entonces Hans asintió positivamente. Hizo una pequeña reverencia retirándose de la oficina.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar a las afueras de Kanto. Más exactamente en la región de Treselia, en la ciudad de New Tork. Genesect y sus compañeros estaban vigilando por los alrededores de Pokémon Hills. Su líder variocolor sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, aunque decidió ignorar esa sensación y continuo su camino, su compañero que portaba el HidroROM preocupado se le acercó para hablarle.

—Líder… ¿le ocurre algo? —pregunta acercándose a él hasta quedar a su lado.

—No me ocurre nada. Solo, tuve un mal presentimiento es todo —contesto fijando su mirada en él.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Megami-nee-san? —pregunta interesado en el tema.

En ese momento el Genesect variocolor se sobresaltó, su compañero había adivinado a la perfección su problema.

—Si… de hecho me preocupa, me gustaría saber que paso con ella. Me pregunto si ya se ha encontrado con él —contesto mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no vamos a Kanto? Ella me dijo que estaría ahí —propuso mirando al variocolor, este no hizo nada más que suspirar.

—Si tanto insistes. Podemos partir mañana en la mañana, los demás estarán bien sin nosotros —contesto causando que su compañero saltara —literalmente— de alegría.

—¡Sí! Veremos a Megami-nee-san —dijo alegremente como un niño impaciente—. ¿También veremos a Ash, o a su compañero?

Entonces su líder solo rio, en realidad veía a sus compañeros como si fueran sus hijos. Megami no era la excepción. Ella también podría contar como una hija más para él, con solo pensar eso le daban escalofríos. Aunque no negaba el hecho de que le daba curiosidad el cómo sería el otro Mewtwo, también su compañero Genesect le daba cierta curiosidad.

—Ve a dormir, será un viaje muy largo —dijo el Genesect variocolor. Entonces su compañero Genesect obedeció la orden. Al día siguiente volverían a ver a una vieja amiga.

**Continuara…**


	3. Capitulo 03

**Capítulo 3: Visitas inesperadas, ¡la llegada de Genesect!**

Ya era de día en Pueblo Paleta, la luz del sol comenzaba a entrar en la habitación. Ash entonces despertó con algo de dificultad, cuando levanto la mirada se dio cuenta de que estaban Pikachu, Pikachutwo y Meowthtwo durmiendo en su cama. Solamente sonrió y comenzó a vestirse, ese día Ash iría al laboratorio del Profesor Oak a ver a sus pokémons. Ellos estarán felices con ver a su entrenador, además el profesor Oak tenía una sorpresa para Ash por su pronto cumpleaños.

—Ya estoy listo —dijo son una gran sonrisa en su rostro mirando a Pikachu—. Despierta Pikachu, vamos a ver a unos amigos.

Y Pikachu a regañadientes despertó, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—Ash… cinco minutos más —dice en idioma pokémon.

—No, además me debes lo de ayer, enserio, no era necesario usar impactrueno contra mí —dice tomando a Pikachu entre sus brazos.

—Bueno… lo siento, por qué no vamos de una vez —contesto subiendo al hombro izquierdo de Ash.

—¿A dónde van ustedes dos? —pregunta Mewtwo desde el armario.

—Vamos al laboratorio a ver a mis amigos —contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ya veo… —dice mientras sale del armario. Unos minutos después salió Megami, ella aparentemente ya se había acostumbrado al lugar.

—Unos amigos… —susurro recordando a los cinco Genesect—. Entonces… que te vaya bien.

Entonces Ash había notado un gran cambio en su tono de voz, normalmente Megami usaba un todo de voz algo grave, muy madura. Pero ahora su voz era más joven y relajada, por curiosidad Ash decidió preguntarle el por qué su cambio de voz.

—Oye, Megami ¿por qué tu voz…? —pregunto apuntando su garganta. Megami al comprender la pregunta contesto:

—¿Mi voz? Lo que sucede es que… esta es mi verdadera voz —respondió sorprendiéndolo—. No te sorprendas tanto, esto es solo una voz psíquica, puedo cambiarla cuando plazca, siempre y cuando sea femenina.

—Bueno… nos vemos entonces —dice saliendo de la habitación, aunque detuvo el paso—. Ah por cierto, si por alguna circunstancia entra mi mamá, escóndase no dejen que los vea.

* * *

Después de unos segundos Ash se retiró de la habitación dejando a los clones solos. Pikachutwo solo miraba por la ventana como Ash junto a Pikachu salían de la casa, estaba sorprendido por la fuerte conexión que ambos tenían, incluso sentía algo de envidia siempre se preguntó cómo se sentía tener un amigo humano, aunque esa sensación duro poco tiempo, Pikachutwo negó varias veces con la cabeza. «No puedo creerlo, yo odio a los humanos, no debería estar preguntándome esas estupideces.» Pensó aunque el comportamiento de Ash hacia él y su amigo confundía su forma de pensar.

Mientras tanto con Ash y su compañero eléctrico se encontraban camino al laboratorio, Pikachu observo de reojo a Ash confundido. Ya que no entendía el plan que Ash tenía planeado. Entonces fijo su mirada en su entrenador y no se inmuto a preguntar sobre ese asunto.

—Oye, Ash —dijo llamando la atención de su entrenador.

—¿Qué sucede Pikachu? —pregunto un tanto confundido.

—Etto… me podrías decir que planeas exactamente, ósea hello, no habrías llamado a ambos por nada —respondió remarcando el ambos.

—¡¿Eh?! Bueno… lo que pasa es que… —hizo una pausa nerviosa, causando que su amigo eléctrico perdiera la paciencia.

—¡Escúpelo de una vez! —ordeno con unos pequeños rayos en sus mejillas. «Pikachu a veces da miedo.»Pensó Ash mirando algo asustado a su amigo, rendido tomo todo el aire posible dentro de sus pulmones y confeso su plan.

—Lo que sucede es que quería que ambos se conocieran, y que estuvieran un tiempo en mi casa para que… bueno sintieran algo uno por el otro —confeso con una gota en la sien esperando la reacción de su amigo.

—¡¿Qué, que?! Sentir algo en qué sentido —le dio una mirada fija.

—Eh… podría decirse que en el sentido… ― fue suficiente para Pikachu, esto causo que él quedara en shock.

—Ash… ¡y eso pretendiste todo este tiempo! —grito mirándolo, Ash solo tenía una gota en la sien—. Además… ¿cómo pretendes hacer eso si ni siquiera te has declarado con Misty?

—Perdón por no decírtelo antes, yo solamente quería que ambos se conocieran un poco —dijo rascándose un poco la mejilla—. Y por última vez, no me gusta Misty, solo es una amiga.

—Conociendo a Mewtwo, te mataría si se llega a enterar. Y Megami, ¡ay, Arceus! Apiádate de esta pobre alma —dijo Pikachu en tono de burla.

—Pikachu… si se llegan a enterar, tú te hundes conmigo —le contesta mirándolo fijamente, ahora era Pikachu quien tenía una gota en la sien.

—Y… por eso digo que es mejor dejarlo entre nosotros —dijo rápidamente. «Si Iris nos estuviera viendo diría "son tan infantiles"»_._ Pensó Ash imitando la voz de la chica, entonces no pudo evitar la risa.

Nuevamente tomaron el paso hasta el laboratorio. Ya no estaban tan lejos del lugar, entonces Ash apresuro el paso y sin más tardar se encontraba en la puerta principal del laboratorio. Entonces golpeo la puerta tres veces, después de unos segundos un hombre mayor abrió la puerta.

—Hola profesor —saludo educadamente—. Y como prometí, llegue a tiempo.

—Hola Ash —devolvió el saludo—. Estas con mucha energía hoy. Entra, entra, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—Una sorpresa… ¡a si! Ya lo recuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Me podría decir de qué se trata esa sorpresa.

—Ven… entra y te explico —le hizo una señal para que entrara.

Entonces Ash y Pikachu entraron al laboratorio, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entraron ahí? Ya no era como antes, solo dejo escapar una sonrisa, unos segundos más tarde el profesor se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser un huevo pokémon. Ash confundido decidió preguntar y despejar su duda.

—Etto… profesor, que es esto —pregunto mirando el huevo, este era azul con una manchas negras.

—Bueno… falta poco para tu cumpleaños, además sabes no poder asistir por un viaje que tengo que hacer. —hizo una breve pausa— Por eso, voy a darte tu regalo por adelantado.

—Es un huevo pokémon, ¿qué pokémon exactamente? —pregunto observando el huevo.

—Pues… es un huevo de Riolu para ser más precisos —dijo causando la felicidad del joven entrenador.

—Genial… un Riolu… vaya, nunca he podido tener uno. —dijo tomando el huevo entre sus brazos— Gracias profesor se pasó, de veras.

—No te preocupes Ash, sé que cuidaras bien de él. —dice dándole una mirada tranquila —Por cierto, tus pokémons están impacientes por verte.

Finalmente Ash y Pikachu fueron a la parte trasera del laboratorio, todos y cada uno de sus pokémons estaban ahí, la primera en saludar a Ash fue Meganium quien había evolucionado recientemente. Los demás también lo saludaron. De hecho todos estaban felices por ver nuevamente a su entrenador. Incluso sus treinta Tauros estaban felices de verlo, dándole una bienvenida algo… especial.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa del joven entrenador estaban todos los clones presentes, Mewtwo no podía evitar recordar su lucha con Megami nunca se imaginó que usaría teletransportación para salir del aprieto. Además no uso su forma mega ¿acaso ella sabía que si la usaba tenía asegurada la victoria? Dudo por un momento, aunque no la vio directamente en batalla Pikachu ya había contado algo de su rapidez, entonces fijo su mirada en ella. ¿Qué tenía ella que no tenga él? Aparte de una forma mega, casi nada. Y entonces un "click" resonó en su mente, debía retarla a un duelo, esta vez que usara su forma mega. Entonces se levando de donde estaba, se dirigió más que decidido. Pikachutwo y Meowthtwo solo miraron sin intenciones de interrumpir la escena, ambos tragaron saliva al comprender lo que pretendía Mewtwo. «Que vas a hacer Mewtwo.» Pensaron ambos. Megami miro a Mewtwo sin emoción alguna.

—Oye… —dijo Mewtwo mirándola fijamente—. Ayer no usaste tu forma mega, porque sabias que podías ganarme.

Megami no hizo nada más que fruncir el ceño, entonces no hizo nada más que sonreír burlonamente. «Se está burlando de mí.» Pensó Mewtwo, esto causo que la mirara con algo de desprecio.

—Y que si fue así, acaso te molesta eso. —Contesto— Además, fuimos diseñados para ser "el pokémon más poderoso de todos " con o sin forma mega. En que nos diferenciamos, tú intentaste conquistar el mundo con un ejército de clones, mientras yo… estaba en un tubo de ensayo, cuando desperté… lo primero que hicieron fue experimentar conmigo.

Mewtwo no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, Pikachutwo y Meowthtwo tampoco evitaron sorprenderse. «¿Cómo se enteró de eso?» Se preguntó a sí mismo, Pikachu no debió contarle lo sucedido, mucho menos Ash. Entonces antes de que preguntara ella se adelantó.

—Entre en tu mente anoche mientras dormías, lo vi absolutamente todo. La pelea, Giovanni, Mew… Lo vi todo.

—Un segundo, entraste en mi mente. —dijo algo molesto.

—Sí, entre en tu mente anoche, fue más fácil de lo que pensé —contesto con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

—Entonces si tu entraste en mi mente, significa que yo también —respondió acercándose a ella. Esto causo que Megami se sobresaltara.

—E-Espera, un segundo. Lo siento por no decirte, pero… no pienso dejarte hacer eso —dijo alejándose de él.

—Entonces… una apuesta —propuso—. Una batalla pokémon, solamente usaras tu forma mega. Si yo gano… tendrás que dejarme entrar en tu mente. Pero si tu ganas… te dejare en paz.

«Argh, maldito. ―Pensó Megami, Mewtwo la tenía entre la espada y la pared, no dejaría que viera sus recuerdos. Aunque no tenía más opciones―. No pierdo nada con aceptar. ―Continuo, entonces con un forzado suspiro tomo una decisión.»

—Sabes… acepto, mientras más rápido sea mejor —contesto, aunque lo último lo dijo a regañadientes.

—Qué tal si comienza en este momento, en el lago que está en el bosque —miro desafiante, entonces sonrió bastante confiado.

«Esto no es bueno.» Pensaron los clones de menor tamaño al ver que ambos Mewtwos tiraban rayos y chispas en sus miradas. Ellos tragaron saliva al ver que Megami mostro levemente los dientes haciendo la idea de que gruñía. Mewtwo no se inmuto ante esta advertencia. Entonces los cuatro salieron de la habitación, los que mostraban más nerviosismo eran los más pequeños. Ahora nadie podía parar esta pelea, ni siquiera Ash si llegara al lugar. Entonces comenzaron a adentrarse por el bosque, mientras más profundo entraban más se tensaba el ambiente.

Continuaron hasta llegar a una zona iluminada, ambos Mewtwos se miraron con un poco de desprecio. Entonces Megami procedió a cambiar a su forma mega, aun mirando a Mewtwo con desprecio.

—Estás listo… —dijo levitando hasta un lado del campo.

—Tu qué crees… —dijo Mewtwo en el otro lado, entonces preparo su ataque.

Evidentemente el primero en atacar fue Mewtwo, uso bola sombra a toda potencia. Megami logro esquivarlo a toda velocidad, entonces ella utilizo aura esfera, Mewtwo igualmente logro esquivarlo sin dificultad. Y después utilizo barrera para protegerse. «Otra vez. ―Pensó Megami dando un sonoro "Tsk", entonces intento usar velocidad extrema para romper la barrera. Mewtwo no hizo nada más que sonreír―. ¿Por qué sonríe? ―Se preguntó entonces se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Mewtwo, pero para su sorpresa él deshizo la barrera, Megami no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y para sorpresa de todos con una mano Mewtwo libero energía, ella fue impactada por el ataque. Ella se quedó unos segundos en el suelo, mirando a Mewtwo con más desprecio que antes.»

—¿Qué acabas de hacer? —pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Un ataque que aprendí hace un tiempo, Palmeo —contesto, causando que su oponente diera un gruñido.

«Un ataque tipo luchador… lo admito, Mewtwo está lleno de sorpresas.» Pensó sin evitar sonreír, aunque esa sonrisa duro poco tiempo antes de comenzar nuevamente el ataque. Mewtwo reaccionó inmediatamente usando barrera para protegerse. A diferencia de la primera vez ella logro reaccionar, entonces miro a su alrededor observando un árbol, con sus poderes lo arranco de raíz y comenzó a golpear la barrera de Mewtwo. Pikachutwo trago saliva sonoramente al ver como su "creador" resistía ante los ataques, aunque comenzaba a romperse.

―Este es… ¡el último golpe! ―dijo ella antes de romper por completo la barrera, Mewtwo no reacciono a tiempo, Megami uso fuerza psíquica para evitar que se moviera. Él contesto con un gruñido―. No dejare que veas mis recuerdos.

―¿Estas segura de eso? ―pregunto en forma de burla. Ella no entendió lo que él intento decir, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, cayo de rodillas al suelo al no soportar la carga de su cuerpo.

«¿Qué rayos me sucede?». Se preguntó internamente. Aunque para ella solo había un culpable para lo que estaba sintiendo: Mewtwo. Ella dio un sonoro "tsk", mirándolo con desprecio. Mewtwo ignoro completamente la advertencia y se arrodillo para estar a su altura.

―¿Te rindes? ―pregunto Mewtwo, aunque ella solo dio un gruñido como respuesta.

«Ni en un millón de años». Contesto internamente, Mewtwo leyó sus pensamientos enterándose de su respuesta, solo suspiro de manera forzada.

―Entonces… no me dejas opción, parece que será por las… ―fue interrumpido por Megami.

―Espera ―interrumpió―. Siento que alguien se acerca.

Entonces ambos dirigieron sus miradas a unos arbustos entre los árboles, el primero en acercarse fue Mewtwo. Ambos cuidadosamente se acercaron y sus manos dieron un resplandor violeta decididos a atacar, al ver que el arbusto se movía con más brusquedad no dudaron un segundo para preparar el ataque. Aunque algo los detuvo, entre los arbustos aparecieron dos extraños pokémon, uno de color rojo y otro de color violeta, un cañón en su espalda y aspecto robótico, el pokémon rojo fue quien hablo primero.

―¡Argh! última vez que nos adentramos en un bosque ―dijo quitándose las ramas y hojas que estaban esparcidas por su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos Mewtwos.

―¿G-Genesect? ―pregunto Megami totalmente asombrada.

―¿Mewtwo y… Mewtwo? ―pregunto igualmente el Genesect variocolor.

―¡Megami-nee-san! ―exclamo el pokémon de color violeta.

―¿Tú también, un segundo… que diantres hacen aquí? ―pregunto, Mewtwo solamente observo a ambos Genesect. Entonces miro a Pikachutwo y a Meowthtwo, ellos tenían los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. Aunque decidió que era el momento de hablar.

―Megami, ¿conoces a estos tipos? ―pregunto fijando su mirada en los Genesect.

―Eh… bueno… ellos son los Genesect de los que hablo Ash ―respondió, entonces el Genesect violeta se acercó a Mewtwo, este confundido solo parpadeo.

―¿Usted es el otro Mewtwo? ―pregunto inocentemente el Genesect, Mewtwo confundido asintió―. Entonces… tú eres el compañero de Megami-nee-san. Eso significa que puedo llamarte Mewtwo-nii-san.

―¿Compañero? ―pregunto confundido―. A que te refieres.

―¡Nada! ―interrumpió ella entre ambos tomando a Genesect y llevándolo hacia un lugar apartado, el pokémon variocolor también fue llevado por ella. Ambos al verla molesta un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas.

―Eh… Megami ¿está molesta? ―pregunto el Genesect variocolor.

―Claro que no estoy molesta… estoy contenta es el mejor día de mi vida ―contesto con mucho sarcasmo―. ¿Se podría saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí?

―Oh… pero queríamos saber cómo estabas ―dijo el Genesect violeta―. Además quería conocer a tu compañero.

―Agradezco el detalle, pero no necesito a nadie que se preocupe por mí, además él y yo no somos nada, apenas lo conocí hace dos días ―dijo mirando al susodicho de reojo.

―Por cierto, ¿cómo esta Ash? ―pregunto el pokémon variocolor.

―Él está bien, de hecho está visitando a unos amigos ―respondió, aunque dio un forzado suspiro.

Entonces se alejó de su pose anterior. «Por lo menos mis recuerdos están a salvo, por ahora.» Se dijo Megami en sus pensamientos, gracias a ambos ella logro salir del aprieto. Entonces Pikachutwo miraba detenidamente al Genesect que portaba el HidroROM, al parecer era menor que el variocolor, por su forma infantil e inocente de preguntar. Mewtwo por otro lado solo miraba a los demás pokémons, noto inmediatamente lo incomoda que estaba Megami en ese momento. Aunque ignoro ese hecho y nuevamente observo a Pikachutwo y Meowthtwo aunque ellos se encogieron de hombros confundidos. Un segundo después decidió acercarse al Genesect variocolor, Intentando hablarle.

―Tu eres Genesect, ¿verdad? ―pregunto, Genesect frunció el ceño. Pero eso no evito que contestara.

―Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta? ―respondió, Mewtwo solamente desvió la mirada.

―Nada, solo curiosidad ―contesto frunciendo el ceño, aunque Genesect continúo la conversación.

―Por cierto… ¿desde cuándo conoces a Megami? ―pregunto―. Según ella desde hace dos días, pero la has visto antes.

―No la había visto antes, de hecho fue Ash quien me llamo, dijo que quería hablar algo urgente conmigo, llego a su casa y el resto es historia ―contesto manteniendo su mirada fija en el pokémon variocolor.

―Entiendo, aunque te sugiero que tengas mucho cuidado con ella ―dice mientras un escalofrió recorre su cañón y su espalda―. Si la enojas, estarías invocando al mismísimo demonio, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

Entonces un pequeño escalofrió recorre la espina dorsal de Mewtwo con solo el hecho de imaginarlo, aunque esa sensación desapareció segundos después. Momentos después observo a todos los presentes en ese momento, dio un leve suspiro. Aunque recordó el asunto pendiente que tenía con Megami. «Este asunto no ha terminado.» Le dijo telepáticamente. Ella respondió con un gruñido desviando la mirada.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Ash y Pikachu, ambos se encontraban junto a todos los pokémons de Ash, después de recuperarse de la estampida de sus treinta Tauros. Aunque la hora de irse se acercaba, Ash tenía el huevo pokémon en sus brazos, Pikachu salto hacia su hombro derecho. Después de despedirse de todos en el laboratorio comenzó el paso hasta su casa, Pikachu al ver el silencio se volvía incomodo intento hablarle a su entrenador, Ash por otro lado se preguntaba cómo estaban los clones en su casa.

―¿Ash? Te sientes bien… ―pregunto, al ver que su amigo se desconcentraba.

―¿Qué sucede Pikachu? ―contesto, aunque Pikachu desvió un poco la mirada.

―Nada, nada. Solo que estas tan pensativo ―dijo dando una leve risita―. Se trata de ellos, verdad.

―Si… algo parecido ―respondió Ash―. Aunque tengo un extraño presentimiento, de que llegar a casa y encontrarme con algo. No sé, es algo extraño.

―Bueno… cuando lleguemos lo sabremos, aunque no creo que pase algo malo. Y si llegara a pasar, Mewtwo y Megami pueden solucionarlo, también nosotros. ―contesto Pikachu. Ash no hizo nada más que suspirar levemente.

―Ah… por lo menos no destruyen la casa… aun ―dijo en tono de burla, aunque sabía que si eso llegara a ocurrir él tendría que pagar los platos rotos―. No puedo creer que ambos hayan combatido y me lo haya perdido ―continuo sin evitar bufar. Así pasaron los minutos, Ash no se encontraba muy lejos de su casa, solo faltaban minutos para llegar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en ciudad Viridian, en el laboratorio del equipo Rocket, Giovanni se encontraba vigilando el proceso de construcción del robot que le había pedido a Hans, este junto a los demás científicos e ingenieros se encontraban trabajando en el esqueleto del robot, el cual fue llamado: Mecha-Mew2. El cual solo faltaba programar sus ataque y habilidades, y la coraza del robot. Giovanni sonreía maliciosamente al ver que el proceso iba por buen camino, segundos después miro a Hans y le hizo un gesto para que se dirigiera a su oficina, este al entender el mensaje lo siguió hasta dicho lugar, aunque llevaba consigo un carrito cubierto con una sábana.

―¿Qué necesita señor Giovanni? ―pregunto manteniendo su tono de trabajo.

―Con lo que he visto, el desarrollo de Mecha-Mew2 va por buen camino. ―Contesto, dio un leve suspiro acariciando a su Persian― Aunque quisiera saber para cuándo estaría listo por completo.

―Bueno… aparte del ya casi terminado esqueleto, falta la programación y la coraza, después de eso vienen las pruebas a las que será sometido ―respondió con la mano en el mentón.

―Además, ¿Qué es lo que cubre con esa sabana? ―pregunto viendo el carrito, el científico al entender la pregunta respondió.

―Pues vera, debajo de esta sabana esta lo que usaremos en 01 para que pueda cambiar de forma ―contesto tomando la sabana con ambas manos suavemente―. Señor Giovanni, le presento: la Mewtwoita. ―levanto la sabana, debajo de esta había una piedra pequeña, grisáceo oscuro con un centro de color azul y violeta oscuro como si de una canica se tratase―. Pero, esta le llamamos Mewtwoita-X.

―Primera vez que veo algo así, ¿Dónde la descubrieron? ―pregunto asombrado por la piedra.

―La descubrimos en la región de Karos, un equipo de expedición lo descubrió. Esta es una de las mega-piedras, y gracias a ellas se logra la mega-evolución.

―Con lo que veo, es una piedra muy preciada ―dijo aun asombrado por la piedra―. Esto sobre las mega-evolución, ¿No son permanentes, o si?

―Absolutamente no, la mega-evolución a diferencia de la evolución normal es que no son permanentes, son a voluntad del pokémon; un cambio reversible, es curioso que se le llame mega-evolución si no es una evolución como tal. Además si un pokémon no legendario mega-evoluciona… asciende a pokémon legendario ―responde dando todas sus conclusiones, Giovanni complacido hace una señal para que se retire.

―Pronto todo estará listo para que mi plan tenga éxito, solamente falta la clave para mi plan: debemos capturar a la Mewtwo hembra y traerla hasta aquí para que funcione como rehén. Domino.

―Si… señor ―dijo mientras intentaba no demostrar nerviosismo.

―Ya cumpliste con una parte de la misión ―hace una leve pausa volteándose―. Ahora viene la segunda parte: debes encontrar a Mewtwo y decirme exactamente la ubicación. Y lo más importante, debes decirme si la hembra se encuentra con él.

―Entiendo señor, pero… que pasa si se encuentra con ese chico entrometido ―dice refiriéndose claramente a Ash.

―No es necesario, solo te bastara con verlo. No es necesario que luches contra el mocoso ―respondió duramente.

―Comenzare mañana mismo, con su permiso me retiro ―dijo dando media vuelta retirándose.

Entonces un silencio se apodero del ambiente, Giovanni solamente suspiraba mientras acariciaba al Persian que se encontraba junto con él. Entonces no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que Mewtwo destruyo el gimnasio hace cinco años, comenzó a apretar el puño al recordar aquel suceso, también recordó lo que había pasado en el Monte Quena, solamente apretaba el puño al reconocer aquel niño que se interpuso en los planes para capturar a Mewtwo. Aunque si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Ash posiblemente este con Mewtwo en ese momento. Entonces, si ese resultara ser el caso, tendría que idear un plan para quitárselo de encima.

* * *

Nuevamente con Ash y Pikachu, ambos ya habían llegado a casa, justo a tiempo para la cena, su madre; Delia, se encontraba en la cocina esperando a que su hijo regresara. Al parecer aún no se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de los visitantes que estaban en el cuarto de Ash, esto lo alegro un poco. Entonces quiso dirigirse a su cuarto con el huevo pokémon, sin darse cuenta de que Mr. Mine se le había adelantado. Al enterarse de eso fue a toda velocidad subiendo las escaleras, rogando que no haya abierto la puerta, llego justo a tiempo, aunque ya había abierto la puerta. Lo primero que vio él fue a un Pikachu, un Meowth, dos Genesect y dos Mewtwos, todos se lo quedaron mirando mientras Ash y Pikachu comenzaron a sudar frio, como esperaban Mr. Mine iba a gritar, pero Ash inmediatamente cubrió su boca haciéndole una señal para que guardara silencio.

―Por favor amigo no grites, te voy a explicar todo… ―entonces comenzó una pequeña conversación, Mr. Mine solamente miraba a los pokémons presentes aunque al mirar a Megami sintió un escalofrió atravesar su espalda―. Y por eso te pido que no le digas nada a mamá, por favor.

―No le dirás a nadie de que estamos aquí ―dijo Megami seriamente, aunque luego comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Mr. Mine―. Porque, si se te escapa una sola palabra, te estarías ganando un viaje sin retorno a la mismísima luna. De acuerdo.

En ese momento él asiente con bastante miedo, aunque Ash solo la miro sabiendo que si es capaz de cumplir con la amenaza. Entonces se retiró de la habitación suspirando de alivio. Ash al ver a los Genesect se sorprendió mucho, aunque le alegraba el hecho de volverlos a ver, en especial al que portaba el HidroROM, saludo a ambos e inmediatamente le pregunto el por qué estaban en Kanto.

―Vaya chicos… no pensé que nos veríamos tan pronto ―dijo Ash sonriendo―. Esto sí que es una reunión.

―Ni yo Ash, y nuevamente me disculpo por lo que paso en New Tork ―dice el Genesect variocolor con la mirada baja.

―No tienes por qué disculparte, el pasado se queda en el pasado. ―dice agitando su mano. Por alguna razón a Mewtwo le pareció muy familiar la escena, como si fuera un déjà vu. Aunque ignoro eso.

―Lo se… nos gustaría hablar más pero debemos irnos ―dijo el Genesect rojo seguido por el segundo Genesect―. Encontramos un buen lugar donde quedarnos.

―Oh… entiendo, entonces hasta mañana ―dice Ash abriendo la ventana para que ellos salieran.

Entonces pasaron las horas, Ash había bajado para ir a cenar. Los pokémons por el cansancio se habían ido a dormir, Mewtwo se encontraba profundamente dormido, Megami igualmente dormida. Aunque Mewtwo comenzaba a ver cosas extrañas, estaba soñando, aunque para su sorpresa en el sueño solo veía todo negro, no había nadie solamente estaba él, aunque luego comenzó a escuchar unos sollozos, de una voz muy femenina. «¿Megami?» Se preguntó internamente, aunque a medida que se acercaba hacia donde estaba la voz.

«―Ayúdame… ―dijo entre sollozos.

―¿Megami? Eres tú… ―pregunto confundido.

―¿Megami? Que es eso, mi nombre es Mewtwo ―contesto mirándolo asustada―. ¿Por qué te pareces a mí? ¿Quién, quién eres?

―No te asuntes, soy yo… Mewtwo ―respondió intentando calmarla.

―No… solo existe un solo Mewtwo, soy única. ―dijo con miedo. Mewtwo intento acercársele aunque ella lo evito―. Aléjate… aléjate de mí. No dejare que me sigan haciendo daño, ya caí en eso una vez, no quiero que pase de nuevo.»

Él intento contestar, pero un leve dolor de cabeza interrumpió sus pensamientos. Su visión comenzó a borrarse poco a poco hasta que todo se volvió negro. Entonces despertó bruscamente golpeándose en la cabeza al intentar levantarse. «Maldición, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarme a mí?» Se preguntó mientras se frotaba la cabeza, aunque su acción fue interrumpida cuando escucho un sollozo. Salió del armario silenciosamente, cuando observo de donde provenían el ruido se dio cuenta de que trataba de Megami quien se encontraba durmiendo, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que se trataba de un sueño, aunque ella comenzó a hablar dormida.

―Aléjense… aléjense de mi ―susurro, Mewtwo pudo sentir la tensión que la invadía―. Ayúdenme… no quiero estar aquí.

En ese momento Mewtwo se da cuenta de que no solo estaba soñando, estaba temblando a causa del miedo, entonces se quita su capa y cuidadosamente lo coloca sobre su cuerpo. Segundos después ella se relajó completamente, él se quedó observándola unos momentos. «Tal vez, no debí presionarla antes. ―Se dijo, dando un suspiro, después ella se volteó quedando su rostro a la vista de Mewtwo, él sintió una extraña sensación al ver su rostro tan tranquilo a diferencia de cuando estaba despierta―. Ahora que lo pienso ve mejor dormida.» Continúo observándola por unos segundos, aunque por razones que desconocía acerco su mano hacia el rostro del Mewtwo femenino, cuando su mano hizo contacto con su pelaje se quedó completamente paralizado por lo suave que era. Aunque Mewtwo no contaba con el hecho de que ella se estaba despertando, aparto rápidamente su mano de su rostro para que ella no pudiera notar lo que había hecho.

―¿Mewtwo? Que haces despierto ―pregunto al verlo frente a ella.

―Nada… solo escuche que estabas sollozando y tenía que ver si estabas bien ―contesto, ella se sobresaltó desviando la mirada.

―Esto… Mewtwo, tu ganas ―resoplo.

―¿Perdón? ―pregunto parpadeando sin creer lo que había escuchado.

―Tu ganas, te dejare ver mis recuerdos, acepto que perdí la pelea ―dijo entre-dientes Mewtwo no hizo nada más que suspirar levemente.

―Está bien, mañana. ―dijo finalmente―. Por ahora tienes que dormir.

Eso fue lo último que escucho de él antes de que entrara nuevamente al armario y cerrara la puerta, Megami se quedó unos segundos inmóvil aun analizando lo que acababa de ver, cuando se acostó nuevamente sentía la tranquilidad que Mewtwo le había transmitido, con su mano sentía la capa que había usado para cubrirla, por alguna razón podía sentir su aroma. «Lavanda… ―dijo en sus pensamientos, aunque tomo su mejilla; lugar donde Mewtwo había tocado, aunque haya querido disimularlo pudo sentir el suave contacto con su piel, no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué estaba sintiendo esa sensación de tranquilidad―. Eso es ridículo ―se retractó―. Es imposible que me esté enamorando de él ¿O sí? Apenas lo conozco.» Después de un tiempo logro quedarse dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal. Ash despertó tarde como de costumbre, ambos Pikachus lo despertaron con mucha dificultad. Al vestirse fue inmediatamente a adentrarse en un bosque cercano para así visitar a los Genesect, fue seguido por todos los pokémons que se encontraban en su casa. Cuando llegó lo primero que encontraron fue a una cueva llena de pokémons, los cuales al ver a Ash salieron despavoridos del miedo. El Genesect variocolor los tranquilizo diciendo que él no les aria daño, entonces Ash y los demás fueron hacia donde estaba Genesect y los demás, Mewtwo solamente miro a Megami, ella al captar el mensaje lo siguió, Pikachutwo los observo confundido, aunque desvió la mirada hacia donde estaban Ash y los demás.

En un sitio apartado de ellos, Mewtwo y Megami estaban uno frente al otro. Preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

―¿Estas lista? ―pregunto, ella asintió a regañadientes―. Recuerda, debes dejar que los recuerdos fluyan por sí mismos, no te aferres a ellos.

―Eso lo sé perfectamente ―respondió desviando la mirada―. Acabemos con esto rápido.

Entonces ella cerró los ojos y suspiro de manera leve, Mewtwo la imito, con la diferencia de que la sujeto de los hombros y juntando suavemente sus frentes suavemente, entonces un aura azul los rodeo. Ambos estaban conectados mentalmente, ahora Mewtwo podía ver todos sus recuerdos, el primer recuerdo fue cuando ella aún estaba en el tubo de ensayo, un lugar que al parecer era tenía más avance tecnológico que isla nueva, también escuchaba muchas voces a su alrededor, aunque el más cálido era femenina aunque no podía ver su rostro. Ella se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz. «No te aferres al recuerdo», le dijo Mewtwo telepáticamente, segundos después se relajó y los recuerdos siguieron su curso.

El segundo recuerdo fue cuando ella salió del tubo de ensayo, todos a su alrededor celebraban, escena que le pareció familiar. Entonces nuevamente la voz femenina comenzó a hablar.

«―Al fin despiertas ―dijo ella, Megami estaba algo confundida.

―¿Quién soy yo? ¿Dónde estoy? ―pregunto, la voz femenina solo soltó una leve risita.

―Tu eres un pokémon, tu nombre es Mewtwo. Estas en nuestro laboratorio, nosotros somos tus creadores. ―respondió. Megami parpadeo y comenzó a mirar su cuerpo.

―¿Mis creadores? ¿Qué significa eso? ―nuevamente preguntó.

―Significa que fuiste creada por los seres humanos. ―Respondió.

―Fui creada… por humanos ―dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

―Si, al parecer no muestras ninguna anomalía, y con lo que veo eres bastante sana ―el recuerdo termina con la mujer acariciando tranquilamente la cabeza de Megami.»

Entonces Mewtwo sintió que ella al escuchar aquella voz comenzaba a temblar, entonces decidió que lo mejor era no continuar, aun no se acostumbraba ante aquel contacto psíquico. Separo lentamente sus frentes y abrió lentamente los ojos, al verla aun en su posición anterior tomo nuevamente su hombro para hacerle saber que había terminado, cuando abrió los ojos ella desvió la mirada hacia abajo, había visto nuevamente aquellos recuerdos que ella creía muertos y nuevamente vio a los que causaron su dolor, aunque esa voz tan cálida que le transmitía tranquilidad aun la recordaba bastante bien.

―¿Por qué te detuviste? ―pregunto Megami al ver que Mewtwo se alejó de ella.

―Ella… te pusiste a temblar a escuchar su voz ―respondió, ella abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida.

―Ella, vi su rostro una sola vez. Aunque, después de eso nunca volví a escuchar su voz ―dijo desviando la mirada hacia el cielo―. A diferencia de los demás, su voz era cálida para mí, con su voz me relajaba.

―Entiendo… ¿crees que puedes continuar? ―pregunto mirándola, ella asintió y volvió a su posición inicial―. Si te sientes mal avísame.

Entonces asintió nuevamente, segundos después volvieron a incorporarse. Aunque el ambiente era un poco distinto, pero ambos tenían un poco más de confianza, continuaron viendo los recuerdos. Aunque por alguna razón ellos sentían que eran observados.

* * *

―No puedo creer que me haya tardado toda la noche en llegar aquí. ―Se quejaba una chica rubia con algunas hojas y llena de polvo―. La próxima vez tomare un taxi.

Iba a continuar quejándose, pero al ver a su alrededor se encontró con lo que estaba buscando. Vio a Mewtwo, al darse cuenta de su presencia procedió a esconderse detrás de un árbol. «Creo que cumplí mi misión antes de lo previsto», se dijo internamente, entonces tomo una cámara de video que le había sido entregada, y comenzó a grabar.

―Bien señor Giovanni, aquí los tiene. El macho y la hembra… vaya esto parece un documental de National Geographic. ―Dijo con un tono burlón y despreocupado―. Mírenlos no se ven lindos juntos, sería una lástima que Giovanni planeara atraparte Mewtwo.

Domino ya obtuvo lo que buscaba, entonces guardo el video, apago la cámara y la guardo en su bolso. Poco después se marchó del lugar, mientras caminaba por el bosque recordó que no había traído algo importante. «¡Ay no! ¡No traje dinero para un taxi, tendré que volver caminando!», se dijo recibiendo una bofetada mental. Nuevamente tendría que regresar de la misma forma que había llegado.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Murazatori: chan-chan-chan *tono dramático* bueno bueno, al fin subo este capítulo. Vaya vaya, la cosa se puso interesante por aquí ¿Qué pasara cuando Newtwo… quise decir Megami vuelva a ver a sus creadores? Pues… espérenlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Mewtwo: ¡Oye tu! Por qué no he recibido mi paga mensual, no estoy en estos fanfics gratis.**

**Murazatori: Pues… por la crisis económica, no te poder pagar de aquí a… no se cuando.**

**Mewtwo: Cuando Megami se entere, ay Arceus apiádate de esta no tan pobre alma. Ademas que yo sepa, en chile no hay crisis económica.**

**Megami: Cuantas veces tengo que decir que mi nombre es Newtwo, Megami solo es cuando esa mugrosa cámara esta encendida.**

**Mewtwo: Eh… Newtwo, la cámara está encendida.**

**Newtwo: ¿Enserio? ¡Ash apaga esa cámara ahora mismo!**

**Ash: Oblígame *sale corriendo*.**

**Newtwo: ¡Argh me la vas a pagar!**

**Zoroark: Acaso somos los únicos "normales" aquí Lucario.**

**Murazatori: ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?**

**Lucario: Ósea hello, es hora de grabar el capítulo 14 de Súper Smash Bros. Universe, y venimos a buscar a Mewtwo y a Ru… Newtwo.**

**Murazatori: Mier… se me había olvidado.**

**Newtwo: Y espero que no se te ocurra hacer otra estupidez, yo ni loca volveré a besar a este idiota *apunta a Mewtwo*.**

**Murazatori: Si si claro, ahora tu nombre es Ruby y ustedes están perdidos en el bosque.**

**Amber: Ademas... en ese capitulo no estaba el beso en el guion. *muestra un libro con el guion del capitulo 11***

**Newtwo: ¿¡Que!? *se sonroja fuertemente* dejame ver *comienza a leerlo, al ver que en ninguna parte menciona un beso su rostro se torna en distintos tonos de rojo* los odio a todos.**

**Murazatori: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~.**

**Mewtwo: ¿A quién le habla? *se acerca a la pantalla* ¿hay alguien ahí?**

**Murazatori: Vámonos *lo toma del tubo que tiene en la parte trazera de su cabeza*.**


End file.
